I Hate French!
by BlueStarMusicGeek
Summary: In which Blaine hates French, and Kurt hates Blaine's complaining. Set when Kurt was at Dalton and they were just friends. Klaine, obviously. R&R?


I Hate French

"Kurt," Blaine whined. "I can't do it." Kurt sighed, that had to be at least the 10th time that day that Blaine had complained. Honestly, it was only French revision. Of course, Kurt found it easy. He was already fluent at French and he didn't even need to revise. It was a good job really because no one would be able to concentrate with Blaine's constant moaning. Kurt didn't truly know what Blaine was actually struggling to do. It wasn't like he actually had any questions to answer, it was just studying, and all he had to do was memorize a few pages in a textbook, how hard could it be? For Blaine, near impossible.

"Blaine, what can't you do? It's only revision!" Kurt sighed, exasperated.

"But, it's so difficult. French is like…like…" Blaine tried to think of the right word.

"Another language?" Kurt asked, smirking.

"Exactly!" Blaine answered enthusiastically without thinking. Then he stopped and thought about it. "Hey! That was mean." Blaine pouted. Damn those puppy dog eyes.

"Alright stop with the face. You look like I just kicked a puppy. I just don't get why you find French so difficult." Kurt stated his opinion.

"I don't even know why I'm taking French, I can speak Italian!" Blaine was practically shouting now.

"Whoa, calm down. Well what are you having trouble with? Speaking it, remembering it, translating it?" Kurt tried to help.

"All of it! I can say things but I don't know what they mean. I'll just go around shouting random phrases like 'Je t'aime'. I need help." Blaine groaned, dropping his head into his hands.

"Never go around shouting that, you'll get strange looks. Do you even know what that means?" Kurt was intrigued to question.

"No why? What does it mean?" Blaine's head had shot up and he was looking worried.

"It means 'I love you'." Kurt announced matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I'm terrible at this." Blaine sighed.

"Yes, yes you are." Kurt agreed.

"Thanks." Blaine responded monotone. Kurt didn't bother to reply. He hoped that Blaine would just get on with studying now. Kurt set his gaze back onto his notes and had silence…for 6 seconds!

"I hate French!" Blaine's whined. Kurt had had enough by now.

"That's it!" He yelled. Kurt shot up from his seat and grabbed the textbook right from under Blaine's nose, literally.

"No, I need that." Blaine pleaded, abandoning his seat and already following Kurt, his eyes set on the book and watching Kurt's every movement.

"Blaine, if you can't study in silence then you won't study at all. I can't listen to your constant complaining." Kurt told him.

"I'm sorry." Blaine apologised desperately. "I'll stop, just give me the book." Kurt shook his head and smile smugly.

"Too late." Suddenly, Blaine dashed forward in an attempt to grab the book from his friend's hands. Kurt saw it coming though and had already started running around to the opposite side of the room. Blaine frantically chased after the boy and soon they were on opposite sides of the sofa. It was like a scene in a movie as they circled around each other.

"You're gonna have to be quicker than that." Kurt quipped breathlessly.

"Oh, you mean like this?" Before Kurt could even question him Blaine had leaped (rather clumsily) over the back of the sofa and was now face to face with Kurt who had jerked backwards in shock. They were now about a metre apart and breathing heavily. It looked as though Blaine had won but the pair circled each other yet again and Kurt now had his back facing towards the sofa and had nowhere to run.

"Still think I'm not quick enough?" Blaine added sarcastically. Kurt didn't speak but kept backing up until his legs were near the back of the sofa. If this didn't stop soon Kurt was going to fall backwards. Unfortunately it didn't stop. Kurt felt his leg hit the sofa and started tumbling onto it. He yelped and grabbed Blaine in an attempt to balance. However Blaine wasn't very steady and the couple fell together. As they fell their lips crashed together and they found themselves kissing accidently. It seemed that neither one of them was willing to pull away. The feeling was amazing, it was, as cliché as it sounds, heaven. Due to the need to breathe they finally pulled away, struggling to return their heart rates to the normal pace. Looking into each-other's eyes they saw the clarification that the kiss had meant something to both of them.

"You can have the textbook?" Kurt offered. Blaine rolled his eyes in response.

"Gee, thanks!" He replied sarcastically. But he couldn't hate French completely, without it he'd never have kissed Kurt.

**So I'm not really happy with that last line, but I didn't know how to end it. What did you think of it? To anyone reading 'The Chains That Keep Us Together', I'm really sorry I've not updated for a while. I'm stuck for what to write! If you haven't read that, please do!**


End file.
